The Good Ending to One: Springtrap's Redemption
by Total Protonix Overload
Summary: Springtrap. Most thought he was destroyed in the fire, others thought he was now a ghost in of himself. For years now he as tried to survive since the place he called 'home' was burned to the ground. Now, as he was on his last wire of life, he is confronted by a man that could give him the gift of life once again. Just like the others. (Sequel to The Good Ending to All.)
1. Part 1

Springtrap's Redemption

Part 1

* * *

_*Thunder clap*_

As the rain poured down on the ground, the thunder boomed, and the lightning flashed. Everything was soaked. The cold air of the night was howling across the land.

Slowly I opened my eyes, I wasn't use to this still even after 5 years. Here I sat in this old shipping container in this... junkyard. The place I truly belong. My body was covered in rust, mud and mold.

It all started on that day, the day it burned.

When I was first brought out of that room, I was happy. I was free. But not free from that killer.

I remembered it all. I was in a backroom. I was in for service when he came in. A smile and a knife at hand was all that I could see as that demon was covered in blood. Than it happened. They came. The spirits of the 5. They attacked him. He tried to run. But he had only one option.

Me.

He climbed into my suit. I didn't want to him to escape so easily. And so. When he was laughing in a short victory I unlock my springs. He yells in pain as my parts merge with him. As it does I could see the 5 spirits slowly fade away. But now. I was trapped, trapped to have the killer in me.

After that I was sealed away. Until I was freed. I could be with Yellow Bear again and entertain kids again!

But once I got a look at my new home, I felt sad. I was a new face of horror. It didn't seem that bad really. Giving a god fright to teens and adults. It was just a week before it was to open. That's when I heard of the so called security guard. I would try to go and interact with him.

But that was when he came back. He had taken over my body and mind. Wanting revenge and to kill again. I don't know how, but the guard seemed to be able to keep him away from the office. I remember one every night when we would stand out side the main window. I was practically yelling as loud as my screech was, but nothing came out.

I would stand outside the door. My face was that of worry. But ever night he was able to make it. Than it happened. He smashed the wires and started the fire. Because of that he was able to leave my body. Once regained after so long I was running and looking. My home was on fire.

I tried to save what was left of my old friends. But I knew I would just end like them. So I ran. Smashing through the door I ran outside for the first time. It was still night but the fire and smoke lite it up. I heard sirens and ran to the nearby tree line.

People and vehicles swarmed the area, trying to save the building. But it was to late.

I was the only thing left. I had nothing to go back and be safe. And so I ran. Walking at night to avoid anyone seeing me. For a few years I tried to stay in one piece. Stealing from vehicles for car batteries to keep my power charged. It wasn't until I found this place.

I made it my new home. I had access to some parts. I needed them for what I did.

I might of been rid of him but his corpse was still in me. I wanted every part of him out. So I ripped my self apart. Causing more damage as I removed more and more parts of him.

And so I sat here. trying to stay alive. I wanted people to remember me for the joy I brought. I wanted them to say and remember my name...

Springtrap.

* * *

Hello. Well here's the start of the new story following the previous one. Now this story is going to be on a very slow update progress because of outside events and that I need to get my other stories up.

If you like this so far than say whats on your mind in the reviews. If you want than go check out my previous story: The Good Ending to All.


	2. Part 2 (Rewritten)

Part 2 (Rewritten)

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a name that nearly 40 years ago would of sent chills down one's spine. But now the restaurant was more brighter than ever before.

The company had never seen a out put like they have now, each day they're opened the building is constantly packed. Improvements such as building expanding, franchising and even video games about the horrific past that has brought big turn outs.

But today was a Sunday. In a word, the restaurant was closed. But that didn't stop the animatronics inside.

After their reconstruction, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, the Toys and even Golden were over joyed by the way their new home was. During the day in between shows they would interact with families. Tell stories, help parents and even workers. Security was one thing the company updated heavily.

Instead of simply part time guards, the pizzeria had full fledge police officers that worked in shifts. But for the night, it was one man, Mike.

The man who spent a month rebuilding the bots. Finding anything about the old company that he could convince to use them again. At nights he and the boys would enjoyba good story or listen to new songs that the bots would try out.

Even during the day Mike would be in the back room tinkering with spare parts and help fix up the bots. So far he was asked by the company to build another set of animatronics. Different but similar to the four main bots. So far he's only cone up with a fox robot based on Mange called Lolybit and a cat that he hasn't figured out yet.

He still need a bear and rabit to possibly finish the set. Goldie offered to be part of the new crew leaving just one animatronic left.

* * *

POV switch.

As the sun rose on another day, I could hear the sound of mechines and birds chirping. Looking around my new home I felt like what I was meant to be, scrap.

Scraptrap, that could be my new name given what I've been through. My body was the spinning image of it. Most of my suit had decayed to the point where it was more like Moss than fabric or plastic.

My joints were constantly jammed by rust from water that I would use to clear off dirt that built up. It has reached to the point where I had to crawl like I would in vents. Ruining my frame even more. The only real thing that kept me upright was from steal pipes I tied around inside or on my body.

But that was only a small chunk of it. And the mountains of car batteries that I had in here with me was incredible in of itself. I don't know how or why I still need power. Before the fire I would just be slumped up on a wall and left there.

I had one left, a pair of rusty cables lead into my chest. Trying to get every drop left. I knew they wouldn't last. Each day I was here most of my time was spent gathering they from wreaked vehicles.

Funny how this was. They wanted to use me in a horror show and now I look like the monster anyone would fear.

But then it hit me. The rays if sun light that came from the cracked opened door. It felt warm to the touch but even it could only do so much.

I just sat here in the same position I fell to so long ago. The same one I woke up in, and maybe,

The one I end in.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of Parts 2-5. I'm doing this because 1- Reading it through I want to make it more like the first story. 2- I wanted it be more focus on Springtrap himself as a opposed to switching between the POV of the two characters. 3- There will be hints towards the Nightmaren animatronics that do play a role in the story.

Note: since this is now a rewrite, Parts 3 and 4 will be outdated to the storyline and may or may not be deleted in time.

This will be the first of the last updates to this story as I might focus on at least starting projects and redoing some. Review of what you think about this change.


	3. Part 3 (Rewritten)

Part 3 Rewritten

* * *

Opening my eyes again I could feel the warmth of the day fill the room. The sun's rays weren't aiming into the container, indicating it was probably later in the day.

I has to go to work. The last battery on my pack would only keep me charged for another day but I need more. Leaning forward I go to step up before-

_CRACK_

Falling to the ground I face plant into the steal floor. Rolling to the side I saw my right leg joint had snapped out of the remaining cover. A small oil leak and wires were visible. Placing my hands on the part I try to apply as much pressure as possible.

Slowly the joint sinks back in as I jam a steal pipe back into place. Giving it a few kicks I go to stand back up. It thankfully holds as I reach for my pack.

Swinging it on my back I step out the door as I was bathed in the light. My metal feet sunk into the mud below with each step as I made my way out to the vehicle lots. Most of the ones near my were to old, destroyed or ones that I already salvaged from.

I headed towards the farther front lots where most of the newer vehicles would be stored. I had to be careful when doing so. Being seen was the last thing I truely needed. Staying low I weaved by some smashed cars till I came up to a good looking van. Opening the hood I scanned for my prize.

Bingo.

Reaching down the yank all the wires and cables off as I jiggle the battery out. Once it was I tied it to the second battery. I smiled for what I could we my broken jaw.

*_beep,beep,beep*_

My eyes shot open as the sound came louder. I quickly dive in between the vehicles as a large truck carrying two smashed cars slowly drove by. Behind it was two workers that seemed to be talking to each other.

"So the games on Saturday, you in?"

"No, my son's friend's birthday is Saturday at Freddy's."

"Fazbear Pizzia? Well good luck trying to hold your money. In your wallet."

"Yeah, yeah. They keep giving it to the pirate foxies..."

Their voices drifted away as I looked out from my spot. Confusion was clouding my mind at what they had said. Shacking the thought for a moment I jumped out and made a dash but to my container.

I was closer then I thought as I pulleecopen the door some to step through. Dashing inside. I pull the door closed some as I set the pack down. Twisting around I leaned back against the wall as I was lost in thought. The two men talked about the same pizzeria that I knew like it has been opened for years...

"In here!" A vocie yelled out as I instantly froze up. The door cracks open as a bright light filled the room. From what I could tell it was a man that walked in.

He stood over me with a flashlight in my face. I couldn't see his face but only a pair of white and purple pants. I tensed up even more. It was just like the time I first saw the man gears ago.

"Damn, now we know where all our batteries went." Another man outside said.

"Yeah, alright. Let's get him out." He said as the sound of more foot steps filled the container. Keeping my eyes closed as I could feel my arms and legs are hosted in the air. Cracking my right eye open I watch as we weaved by the mountains of scrap metal. We were approaching the main yard where most activity was.

Sitting in the parking lot was a white cargo truck take was labled 'FFP' with a purple and white outline. We where heading straight to it as they both slide me insude., head first. I look down at the door as the man handed the other something.

"Are you sure you want this thing?" The one asked. The other nodded as he pulled down the door. Leaving me in complete darkness as the sound of a engine starting and the rocking motion of the truck made me fully close my eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's a more revised version of Part 3. This does speed up the story so that maybe done by Part 4. The story will be completeld this week. Part 4 will be like Part 2 in the first story to finish it off.

Another thing is a question a viewr asked was how hell Mike was able to afford the entire restaurant. At first it was meant to be the idea that the 9 had finally returned home but here's a more practical one.

Remember the time skip, 1 Month, 9 weeks, 8 days, 7 hours, during this time Mike had found the Fazbears company that was trying to survive and rebuild. He approached them that he was rebuilding the animatronics to a much better state. This saved them time and money as they were able to afford to the new building and Walla, Freddy Fazbears Pizza is open again.

Once this chapter is updated intk the story I will delete the 'Your Choice' because this story will be completed after I rewritten Part 4.


	4. Part 4: To Be Forgiven

To Be Forgiven

Part 4

* * *

The door flies open as the darkness is replaced by light. I stayed in the same frozen position I was for hours.

"This is it?" One man asked. Kneeling down over me I could feel they wrap there arms around my own and legs.

"Yep." One replied as the sky switched between the sun to a metal roof. Lamps hunging down provided the only light.

"Damn, 40 years and you can still tell it's a rabbit." Another said as we went through a set of doors. The room quickly changed to a much more clean environment. Like I was in the pizzeria again. Different colors of lights filled the room as we weaved by items. Going through another set of doors we entered much, much smaller room.

Shelves of various parts and boxes aligned the walls with what looked like pieces of suits. They lifted me up on the table as they each go to somewhere else. Looking back I could if sworn I saw 9 colorful figures looking in as the man closed the doors.

Each one brought over different parts and items that they sat around the table.

"This thing is really old. Gonna have to do some major upgrading." One said placing a large tool box at the corner.

"And remember to tear out the old springlocks too... Or whats left of them." The other side as they started pulling out the parts I used to stay together with. The other man takes my head and turns it to the right. A small pop could be heard as darkness quickly filled my vision

* * *

Opening my eyes I could feel something I hadn't felt in years. Being Whole.

Holding my hands out I looked with amazement. They weren't raw metal with the destroyed covers. But hands. Brand new gold hands. My arms were the same too. Looking down I didn't think I could be this joyful. My entire body was a reflective gold color.

No holes or signs of decay. I was litteraly new again. Looking around I saw I wasn't in the same room I was before coming here. Instead it was more cleared out with only a few tables, arcade machines and a several boxes.

Feeling my head I couldn't feel a hole or broken joint. My ear was even fixed! I pulled both down to see them hang over my forehead. Looking around my eyes locked onto the single door in the room. Looking down at my legs I twisted around to hear the sound of several snaps. At first I thought something just broke.

I waited and tooken two more steps, nothing happened. Walking over to the door I paused for a moment. Everything so far was to great to be real. Being brought out of a junk yard to being rebuilt. It's was just like a dream come true.

Reaching out I grab the handle. Tensing up for a moment before I finally pushed it open. I was stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes widened in disbelief.

Standing there was them. All of them. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the Toys. And Goldie. He stood in the middle with each group beside him. It was almost a mirror if what happened so long ago. But then that memory came in.

I was the one that the man used during that day. I was there when they were freed and trapped him.

"I'm... So, so sorry." I said. My voice being clearer than ever as I hung my head. Closing my eyes for a Mom to see what would happen next. Instead I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up I say Goldie standing just in front of me. Smiling with those silver eyes, filled with forgiveness.

He brings another arm over as he draws me over. Putting me into a 'bear' hug. Looking over each of the others all stepped closer With the same expression of forgiveness.

I let out a smile for the first time in over 30 years.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later... _POV Switch.

The truck that would haul the bots and supplies finally arrived. Workers were busy loading crates of party supplies as the bots prepared to leave.

Springtrap stood at the main door with Goldie. They both, along with Candy and Lolbitz were saying goodbye to the 8 others. Foxy and Mangle were both saddened at the fact of a new fox member leaving so soon but agreed it was better to 'expand the crew' to new places.

Freddy himself was a bit sad, Goldie to him was like a brother always watching. They both agreed it too was fine and promised to keep in touch someway. As they day their last words Mike walks up from the loading dock. It was time.

One by one the 4 walked over to the cargo truck and placed themselves in a comfortable spot. Spring was the last to step at the edge of the floor. Just one step away from a new beginning. Looking back Springtrap eyed each bot. Each bot that he knew for years. Each bot that smiled back to him, and he did so to them.

He turns back to the truck as he shuffles by the crates and tables. Sitting in the middle the others looked up at him with a smile each. Kneeling down he Sirs himself beside Candy and Goldie.

The door slowly slide down as the sound of a starting engine roared to life. Springtrap leaned against the wall as he and his friends closed their eyes.

Waiting to arrive at their new Home.

* * *

And it is Done.

It took long than ever thought but this is now my third completed story. At first this was meant to be more complicated but I decided it to change it to how the first story was. The purpose of this story is to show/tell how one's life could become destroyed and all it takes is one slim piece if hope to fix it all.

The animatronics Candy and Lolbitz are not mine. Candy belongs to k the creator of Five Nights at Candy's games and Lolbitz is from FNaF World.

I do not know if I will decide to write a sequel or not and just leave the story here. If there are any questions about this or the other story, ask in the reviews.

(Breif Update, going back for a few fixes.)


	5. Sequel

The Sequel is Now Out:

"The Bad Ending to One: The Nightmare Route'


End file.
